1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in grain haulers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a grain hauler for carrying large quantities of grain in a single load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The improvements in the agricultural industry coupled with the ever increasing world population has resulted in bountiful grain crops, and these great quantities of grain must be moved from the site of the growing fields to the site of food production. The present day methods of moving large quantities of grain over the highways is very inefficient. The usual method of transporting the grain comprises the filling of the usual highway trailers which are towed over the highways behind the usual tractor units, and the weight of the great quantities of grain which are loaded into the trailers creates a problem, not only in the power required of the tractor moving the trailer, but also the dimensional characteristics of the trailer and weight of the grains loaded thereon frequently creates a relatively high center of gravity, and great instability of the trailer moving along the roadways. As a result, the trailer frequently sways and may turn over, thus causing a loss of the much needed grain.